Terror Bird Carols
by Darksage95
Summary: What would happen when a certain Terror Bird found his way into the writer commentator dimension? Why, he would sing of course! And with the holidays among us, what better way to share a celebration than through songs! Short Christmas special


_Psst…_

 _Hello? Is this thing on?_

 _Oh! Hello new peoples! :D_

 _You guys probably don't know me. My name is Espantos and I am the smartest Terror Bird in all of Prehistoric Park! You know that guy that runs around all day delivering news and chatting with everybody, though for some reason most of them would rather play a surprise game of tag with me. Yeah, that's me!_

 _I was just wandering around, minding my own business, when I found myself in this mysterious black plain with ABSOLUTELY nothing in it. It was weird at first because I was the only one here, but it became fun because it's all echo-ey!_

 _HELLO! (Hello….hello….hello…)_

 _See? It's pretty fun._

 _Now, you're wondering why I've decided to bring you guys in the mix. Truth is, I was trying to figure out a way to tell everyone about a very special day coming up that not everyone knows about. Tomorrow is a very special day called Remembrance Jubilation! Or Jubie Day for short. It's the day where my kind celebrates our fallen kin from the Miocene period from the bullies who were chasing us off during that time period. We also celebrate our species as a whole by doing a bunch of crazy stuff like gather meats and bugs, do staring contests, playing in the mud, oh and SING! Speaking of which, that's why I'm here! I want to share the true meaning of Jubie Day by sharing some of the songs my kind know of to you!_

 _Okay…I'm kind of new at this…but I think there's something else that needs to be mentioned. Some kind of Deads-claiming-murmurs? I don't know…oh what's this? A red button? What's this do?_

 _*Presses it and an automatic voice echoes around the room*_

 _ **Disclaimer: Prehistoric Park and Disney's Dinosaur are not owned by Darksage95 or Marc Ello Re-Yes. They only own the characters they created. In addition, any references to other media such as TV shows, songs, and movies belong to their respective owners.**_

 _Huh…well that was weird…okay! Time for some singing!_

"Okay so here's my first song. I wrote it myself to commemorate all the new friends I made at Prehistoric Park. Since they're not here to join with me, you guys are welcome to sing along! Here we go!"

 _ **On the First day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me**_

 _ **a Raptor in a Tall Tree.**_

 _ **On the Second day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons**_

 _ **and a Raptor in a Tall Tree.**_

 _ **On the Third day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons**_

 _ **and a Raptor in a Tall Tree.**_

 _ **On the Fourth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **and a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Fifth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **and a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Sixth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Seventh day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Eighth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Eight Pteras Flying,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Ninth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Nine Longnecks Stomping,**_

 _ **Eight Pteras Flying,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Tenth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Ten Trikes Bashing,**_

 _ **Nine Longnecks Stomping,**_

 _ **Eight Pteras Flying,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Eleventh day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Eleven Paras Honking,**_

 _ **Ten Trikes Bashing,**_

 _ **Nine Long necks Stomping,**_

 _ **Eight Pteras Flying,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree**_

 _ **On the Twelfth day of Jubie Day my first friend sent to me,**_

 _ **Twelve Rexes Roaring,**_

 _ **Eleven Paras Honking,**_

 _ **Ten Trikes Bashing,**_

 _ **Nine Long necks Stomping,**_

 _ **Eight Pteras Flying,**_

 _ **Seven Orniths Running,**_

 _ **Six Pachys Braying,**_

 _ **Five Big Bug Stings...**_

 _ **Four Calling Lemurs,**_

 _ **Three Troodons,**_

 _ **Two Iguanodons,**_

 _ **And a Raptor in a Tall Tree!**_

"Phew! That was a lot of words…I need some water."

As if on cue, a mysterious bucket of water appeared next to him. Oddly enough, it was floating in the air. Espantos squawked in curiosity and cocked his head before diving his head into the grey metal object. Droplets fell onto the floor as he gulped all the water down. His gulping sounds echoed in the entire room.

Satisfied, the Terror Bird lifted his head up and sighed.

"Ah! That's better. Now, onto the next one! It's pretty slow, but it's actually a song my mommy used to sing to me. I hope you like it!"

Clearing his throat, the Miocene predator took in a deep breath and began to recant his mother's song.

 _ **Silent Knights**_

 _ **Holey Knights**_

 _ **We need balm**_

 _ **The rest are blind**_

 _ **I've an urge in**_

 _ **Further in the wild**_

 _ **Holes with ants so friendly and kind**_

 _ **They must spend some peace with us**_

 _ **They must spend some peace with us**_

 _ **Silent Knights**_

 _ **Holey Knights**_

 _ **Sabers prey at the sight**_

 _ **Of the birds from grasses afar**_

 _ **Birdies screaming "Ah my bums hurt!"**_

 _ **Hunter's Day is born**_

 _ **Hunter's Day is born**_

 _ **Silent knights**_

 _ **Holey knights,**_

 _ **Visitors abroad,**_

 _ **Give us plight;**_

 _ **Aliens beam on the holes from their place**_

 _ **With the dawn have a new face,**_

 _ **Lives are changed forever**_

 _ **Lives are changed forever more.**_

"And that's the end of that one. Singing is so much fun! I hope you guys are having fun too. I wish there were more people here to celebrate with me…"

Espantos' eyes were watery for a minute but then dry up within mere seconds.

"Oh well! I have you guys with me! Here's my third song!"

 _ **Wreck the hall with meats and buggies,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **''Tis the season to have feelings,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Fill the big bowls, drain the big fields,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Troul the ancient Jubie carol,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **See the flowing bowl before us,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Strike your jobs and join the chorus.**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Follow me in merry measure,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **While we sing with fun and pleasure,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Fast away the season passes,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Hail the new year, lads and lasses!**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **Squawking, laughing all together,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

 _ **We are going to be best friends now,**_

 _ **Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**_

"Oh and this song goes along with it too! I'm going to sing it now!"

 _ **Dashing through the plains**_

 _ **From bullies on our tails**_

 _ **O'er the fields we go**_

 _ **Laughing all the way**_

 _ **HA HA HA HA!**_

 _ **Prey frolicking around**_

 _ **Like nothing is going on**_

 _ **What fun it is to squawk and sing**_

 _ **A hunting song tonight!**_

 _ **OH!**_

 _ **Peck the meats, Grab the bugs,**_

 _ **Bring them all the way.**_

 _ **Oh! what fun it is to eat**_

 _ **In an all-nighter buffet.**_

 _ **Peck the meats, Grab the bugs,**_

 _ **Bring them all the way;**_

 _ **Oh! what fun it is to eat**_

 _ **In an all-nighter buffet!**_

"Okay…that's the end of that. Now, I've got one more song before I really need to head back home to set up for the holidays. But before we do, I just want to thank you all for celebrating early Jubie Day with me. It's so much fun to be with friends, both new and old. I hope you lot have a happy holiday!"

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year**_

 _ **Glad tidings we bring**_

 _ **To you and your kin**_

 _ **Glad tidings for Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year**_

 _ **I want some meats and buggies**_

 _ **Though I want to taste some cookies**_

 _ **Both really sound so great**_

 _ **Please bring them right here**_

 _ **Glad tidings we bring**_

 _ **To you and your kin**_

 _ **Glad tidings for Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year**_

 _ **Do not go until you get some**_

 _ **Do not go until you get some**_

 _ **Do not go until you get some**_

 _ **So bring them out here**_

 _ **Glad tidings we bring**_

 _ **To you and your kin**_

 _ **Glad tidings for Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year**_

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **We wish you a merry Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year**_

 _ **Glad tidings we bring**_

 _ **To you and your kin**_

 _ **Glad tidings for Jubie Day**_

 _ **And a prosperous Year!**_

*Thunderous applause echoes from all around the room*

Heart now warmed and eyes tearing up in joy, Espantos took a bow and waved at his mysterious audience with his mini wings. The red and yellow Terror Bird then made his signature beaky smile and walked away, never to be seen again. As the darkness consumed him while he returned to his own world, the applause died down.

Suddenly, a mysterious door creaked open elsewhere in the dimension. The voices of two people, a young woman and a man about the same age, quietly stepped in to investigate the odd goings on in the area.

"Huh…that's weird. I could have sworn I heard some clapping," said the woman.

"Don't forget the singing," her partner added, crossing his arms.

"You don't think this place is haunted, is it?" the girl shivered as she looked around, trying to find any signs of ghosts.

"No, we're the only ones to have access to this place. I'm sure what was going on was probably some kind of fluke."

However, his words were proved to be wrong when both of them spotted a small piece of paper on the ground. The young man bent down and picked it up. It was a small post-it and had a bunch of scribbles on it.

They may be humans, but they were the masters of this dimension. Thus, they were able to fully understand a vast amount of languages.

This message looked like a bird wrote it with their foot, but even they understood what it meant.

"HAPPY REMEMBRANCE JUBILATION!" was what the note said.

"What the heck?" the girl cocked an eyebrow. "Who the heck wrote this?"

"I don't know…Whoever did would have the mindset of a 3 year old to write this kind of thing. What the hey is a Remembrance Jubilation anyway?" the man added. He then faced his invisible audience for any sign of an answer. "You guys wouldn't happen to know right?"

Unfortunately, they did not get any answer. The two sat down on the ground, pondering on the mysterious visitor that came while they were gone along with the meaning of this message.

 _ **Hey guys. We hope you enjoyed this little Christmas special. We wanted to wish you guys a happy holidays in our own little way by writing this little short. We meant to have a Halloween special posted around Halloween, however, due to school and other matters, it had to be postponed along with the actual Christmas special. We'll try to have them written up as soon as possible. In the meantime, we hope you enjoyed this little medley of carols and have a wonderful holiday.**_


End file.
